1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to synchronizing network feeds in high frequency network events. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing a starting and ending identifier encoded into an entity tag (ETAG) in order for a cache server to identify and provide unique web feed update entries to clients without querying a feed server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web feeds are commonly used in Web 2.0 to syndicate information between distributed data sources, such as those adhering to an RSS standard (Really Simple Syndication, RDF Site Summary, or Rich Site Summary) or an Atom standard (Atom Syndication Format or Atom Publishing Protocol). A client may “subscribe” to a web feed in order to receive web feed updates and provide up-to-date information to a user. A cache server typically resides between clients and a feed server to receive web feed update information from the feed server and provide the update information to the clients. The invention described pertains to improving the efficiency of the cache server.